


December 14th - Ho Ho HO GOD MAKE HIM STOP

by IMAgentMI



Series: RvB Ficlet Advent Calendar [14]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Don't read this.  
Seriously, it will only get worse.





	

Wyoming: “Knock knock.”

York: “Oh god. Who’s there?”

Wyoming: “Yule.”

York: “Yule who?”

Wyoming: “Yule never guess what I got you for Christmas!”

York: “Hopefully the same thing that I got you -- nothing.”

Wyoming: “Too right, mate!”


End file.
